


this time

by futari



Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: dirt is on my laptop and i am in tears, i just needed daisuga in this au now look at what happened, psycho-pass!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futari/pseuds/futari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the current dystopian world that they live in, the Sibyl System has made a permanent place in it. Judging people with a Dominator and Drones, by numbers and Hues. Some people are exceptions to these rules. It was inevitable. No machine could possibly perfect the judging of humans. Only humans could judge another human. <br/>"Is this really the world we had hoped for?" A man clad in black pondered, as he shot the Dominator straight into his enemy's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this time

The crowds of people surrounding the warehouse bazaar were like ants piling up on top of another, trying to get the last crumble of bread. It was a mystery how the Drones even managed the block them. Murmurs erupted from all over the place as the MWSPD agents arrived at the scene.  The first one to pull over was a police car, which had Inspector Sawamura Daichi and the newly-recruited Inspector Azumane Asahi. As soon as the hot night air hit them, the skills that they had honed so carefully came into play.

The Inspectors quickly walked over to the tent to discuss their line of actions. But before Daichi could discuss the plan like his past missions, his first priority to get Asahi to release the heavy tension inside of him and to get a grip on himself. Daichi's been in this business for so long that he's seen all kinds of things, and one of those things was a new Inspector turning into a latent criminal on his first assignment. He had been the team leader at the time, and up until now he still blames himself for how his former co-worker turned out. 

As the raven haired Inspector wiped off the perspiration off his forehead, he noticed Asahi's form slightly shaking and frantic eye movements. "Hey, you okay? Drink this," he handed a bottle of water to the taller man. "Try to get the tension off your shoulders whenever you're on an assignment, it'll help you a lot when you're in the field already," he patted the latter's back. 

The second vehicle came, and this time it was the wagon. The bulky automobile parked smoothly behind the Drones, and the hatch at the back opened slowly. Asahi couldn't breathe when four latent criminals came out of it, followed by the cart of Dominators. The four walked briskly towards the tent, heads and chins straight. People whispered maliciously, some even didn't care if they heard it. 

"Alright, everyone's here. I suppose everyone knows the situation?" The team leader said, while holding a Dominator and approving him. 

"Yes sir. A latent criminal with a Psycho-Pass of 528 and a Hue of Navy Blue has been detected." The seemingly young-looking boy with sharp, grey eyes stated. He was a little taller than Daichi.

A shorter boy with orange hair that stands out anywhere checked the CCTV footage and did a facial recognition in any other place. Due to the smart watch's limited storage, it also meant limited information. "I just checked the CCTV footage and did facial recognition, but couldn't get any data. I'll send it over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi." His voice was like a child's, high but pleasant to listen to. A few taps on the screen, he sent it over to the lab. 

"Good, Shouyou. Wait for the lab's response." Daichi said while motioning for the other two latent criminals. "Tanaka, Nishinoya, this is Inspector Azumane Asahi, and he's gonna be your partner from today." Asahi managed to say a formal introduction in front of the two wide-grinned criminals. "He looks so cool! Nice to meet you, I'm Nishinoya Yuu!" The one with a streak of blonde in his hair was enthusiastic, so is the bald one. "Yo! I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke, we'll be your partners from now on!" Asahi was comforted in the strangest way, thanking whatever power in the world for having such nice co-workers.

"Inspector Daichi, I have received information from the lab. I'll send it to you." After a few seconds, the same report on the latent criminal on loose came up on Daichi's screen. 

What came on screen isn't what he expected at all. The people he usually arrested were not as beautiful or innocent-looking as him. His skin was pale like ceramic, grey ashfall the color of his hair, warm brown eyes with a beauty mark under the left stared at him. Sugawara Koushi. 

"Hey, Kageyama, haven't we heard of this name before?" Shouyou muttered. "Sugawara Koushi... isn't he the one that paired up with Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji?"

Kageyama stiffened, his face turned darker. "Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji, Sugawara Koushi... aren't they the ones that plotted the mass murdering of people in the red light districts?  Along with that world-class hacker Kozume Kenma..." the words came out of gritted teeth. "Why haven't we caught them yet? They've been killing people, even more last year, are they mocking us?" His gaze went down the the ground, hands balled in fists and shaking in frustration and rage.

"Yeah, but their recent plots have little to no evidence of them actually doing the dirty work, or them having men to do it for them. But.. this time... why did he go here, out of all places? Knowing that he's been apprehended by a Drone for rehab, why here?" Nishinoya joined in on the conversation. "He knows the wiring of a Drone, the memory, and its motherboard. He could've easily reprogrammed it! It's not like he hasn't done it before.''

"Sure, but it occurred while a Drone was doing its rounds on abandoned places. Unlike here, it's full of people and CCTVs. He made a run for it within the vicinity of Shizuno bazaar." Tanaka contradicted Nishinoya's words.

Daichi listened to their words carefully. It hurt his pride as someone who protects the order and balance of society, the Sibyl System, and the innocent people. A fast and high-pitched alarm rang from his watch. It caught the attention of all of them. A screen popped up with a boy with short, messy blonde hair and glasses, the other one with moss-colored hair, styled perfectly and cheeks with freckles.

"Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, did something happen?"

"Yeah, after we sent the file to Hinata, Yamaguchi noticed something was off. As you know, we only have one real picture of Sugawara Koushi, and a blurry one at that. We don't even have a proper file for fuck's sake. Yamaguchi told me that this Sugawara you're chasing now, isn't the real one. He compared this one and the picture of him, their proportions wasn't right. The real Sugawara's slightly shorter, and the head is heart-shaped. And this one's profile has a complete file, height, weight, birth date, all that shit." The blonde was obviously annoyed. It was so obvious, and he didn't notice it from the start. 

"But! There's also the possibility that the four has given us clues. The photos we have of Oikawa, Akaashi, Kozume, and Sugawara are all blurry right? Guess what? Sugawara's authentic photo has him with the same facial features. But it's obvious that the information is contradicting with the real one's. So I was thinking Kozume gave us a clue on tracking them down. It's like them saying: find us if you can." Yamaguchi was being quite the optimist, but it's not  impossible for cases like this to happen.

"I highly doubt Yamaguchi's theory though. But... it's not exactly often for this kinds of cases to happen..." Tsukishima argued. "So for now, it's best that one group go track the imposter. Bring Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya. Let Kageyama stay and wire the Drones and figure out exactly what he looked like and what happened. That new Inspector, Asahi, was it? His academic certificate states that he was the best in his batch in technical skills, even beating their valedictorian. He can help Kageyama."

"Alright, thank-“

“WAIT!” Yamaguchi’s high-pitched screen could’ve broke Daichi’s watch. “Uhm, uh, sorry about that. If the field agents could find any information or clues about how those three look like, the Holo Designing team could compose a face that could possibly match the real one’s. Tsukki and I will also do our research.”

Shouyou, having heard all of it, enthusiastically said “really?! Tadashi, you’re awesome!” Tsukishima scoffed on-screen, while the freckled boy blushed like a tomato.

“Shouyou! C’mere, I need your help with this,” Kageyama yelled, clearly, whatever he was doing was not his forte. Afterall, his forte is tracking and fighting.

“Thanks. You’re really amazing.” Yamaguchi could’ve fainted at the compliment from the best in the field department. And, well, soggy french fry is soggy french fry. With that, the call ended.

“Inspector Asahi, there was a sudden change of plans. Just for today, Kageyama will be your partner. You two will be helping each other in reprogramming Drones and CCTVs.” Daichi’s word was law in this squad. Break it, better prepare for a day of intense workouts.

“O-okay, then.” Asahi looked over at the focused teen, typing away furiously and checking for any matches. He took a deep breath before walking over to him.

“Shouyou, Tanaka, Nishinoya. You three come with me.” The Inspector said while putting on his raincoat over his suit, and getting a Dominator. The same old mechanical voice stated the verification and he was all ready to go. He took a look the his team, eyes sharp as knives and seriousness that could slice the air.   

 

* * *

 

Ennoshita scanned the blurred pictures of the notorious three. They had one down, given as a clue. Oikawa Tooru, based from the picture, looked like the tallest of the four. Brown hair and eyes… Ennoshita squinted so he could define his facial features. His form was distorted, and it looked like he was hurrying. The most prominent (and appealing) was his jawbone and collarbones. And so, he sketched what he would look like. It was only one guy, why was it so hard to identify his face? He thanked whatever angel in Yamaguchi that he was assigned only one person.

“What the fuck, how am I supposed to make a clear and defined Holo of this?” Futakuchi complained, tossing and twirling around in his wheeled office chair. With both hands, he held a picture of Akaashi Keiji, a blurry side-profile. From what Futakuchi could make out of it, Akaashi had charcoal hair, round but droopy eyes, and small lips. “He’s kinda hot though.” He stopped twirling around all of a sudden, because of Aone’s hold on his chair.

“Look at this guy, he looks like a lanky version of Nishinoya and Koganegawa as a kid. Rebels,” Tendou cackled a little bit at his joke. On the picture, it just looks like a personification of pudding. “Senpai? Do you need help?” Tendou’s cute but fierce kouhai peeked at the picture.

“Is… that… pudding?”  

“Supposed to be Kozume Kenma, but yeah that works too.”

 

* * *

 

“Y’know, Akaashi, maybe it was the wrong decision for us to send Iwa-chan instead of Yaku… I mean, just look at the difference! Anyone could’ve spotted it!” Oikawa Tooru’s hands were flailing all around, comparing Sugawara’s form with his.

The clump of midnight black hair swayed, and boy’s eyes looking at the paranormal-loving nerd with disinterest. Akaashi’s boredom was written all over his face, and Oikawa’s statement amused him. “You can do it, think of the most logical reason why we picked Iwaizumi instead of Yaku.” His voice monotonous.

“Well, excuse you, I wasn’t informed of this phase.” Akaashi’s gaze was still locked on to him.

“Just try and think.”

A light bulb just turned on in Oikawa’s mind. He clapped his hands happily like seal for thinking of it, “Ooh, because Iwa-chan has multiple Psycho-Passes! Yaku’s face has already been exposed, and if we sent him, the analysts at the MWSPD would’ve known it.” His face was like a cherub’s whenever he smiled. “That damned Tsukishima… he’s the entire reason why the mass murder in red light districts failed!”

“Congrats, genius. You did-“ But before Akaashi could even finish his sentence, Sugawara swings in on the conversation.

“That’s right, right now, the MSWPD must’ve mistaken Iwaizumi for me, but I don’t think they’re that dumb to think like that for that long. Kenma sent him with a forged Psycho-Pass, but the only authentic thing there is my picture.” The silver-haired male steps into the room with no sound at all. He’s wearing a black dress shirt with mauve slacks. “There’s this one Holo Graphic designer working with Tsukishima, and you should watch out for him. If I recall correctly, I think it was Yamaguchi. He was a really dangerous latent criminal before he got arrested.”

Oikawa and Akaashi tries to process what Sugawara had said prior, fortunately they’re both quick thinkers (just that Oikawa is slower than Akaashi).

The male with the melted chocolate hair eyed his extremely pale friend. Sugawara’s eyes and the little beauty mark under the right were the most prominent in contrast to his complexion. “Hey, Suga,” Oikawa called out. “Your boyfriend-style fashion sense is really improving. It’s probably on the same level as mine.” He complimented.

The pale man sat on the deep, burgundy couch. “Thank you Oi-“

“All that you’re missing is Inspector Daichi’s coat.” Even Akaashi couldn’t stifle the chuckle that was coming up his throat, so he covered it with a cough.

“I was just checking his file one time, and now you assume that.”

“You were obviously-!” As soon Akaashi knew it would turn into an argument, he quickly covered Oikawa’s mouth. His hands were tugging with much force, that one hand was brought down. “Even Akaashi agrees with me that you look good together!”

This time, it was Sugawara’s turn to look at the extraterrestrial being that was in the vicinity with disinterest.     

**Author's Note:**

> after three days of writing with procrastination, lOOK AT THIS BIG PILE OF SHIT what sort of mercilessly demon possessed me . . . anyways, this is gonna be a multi-chapter work, and i have no idea how long it will be. more character introductions will be in future chapters so yeah 
> 
> [[written this au out of daisuga psycho-pass!au dream i had]] i woke up with a cold sweat


End file.
